Remember me
by Switchtothedarkside
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura met in JR High. Back then Sakura was some nerd and Syaoran was popular. So of coarse Sakura was picked on. Few Years later they meet. But Syaoran doesn't remember Sakura, or about the rape. How will he find out?
1. Chapter 1 A day

**Summary**

Sakura and Syaoran both in JR. high school. As usual Syaoran is the "the popular one" and Sakura is well lets just say neutral, but gets picked on a lot. Syaoran is Sakura's bully. Syaoran still wants her, for fun and to destroy her. He gets to a bet of he's going to seduce Sakura for 500 dollars.

**Sakura**

I was just a person with few but great friends we understand for each other and help each other. My most best friend Tomoyo who was "punk/goth" mostly punk is the most understanding

person of all. By experience I know how it feels to be pushed and bullied. Last time Darrell and John kept making fun of me. I don't know why though. They kept harassing me by talking about my

underwear, and told me to show it to them. After that Arielle kept talking about how fat I am. Am I fat? Well Arielle isn't so skinny herself. But most of all Syaoran. Syaoran was the guy who made a

living hell whenever I go to school…

**Narrator**

It was a normal day in Smith Jr. High School. The preps kept showing off to everyone how good they are… The punks around in their little corner. Skaters skating around the no skating zone. Bullies attacked helpless kids lying about. But Sakura didn't care she had the greatest time. RING RING RING

"Oh god I'm so dead I'm late!" Sakura thought.

While she kept hurrying Tomoyo sped towards her. "Hi Sakura what's the rush?"

"I'm late, I'm late" (huff, huff) Sakura replied, "Aren't you late?"

Tomoyo: No that was the first bell, not the late bell

Sakura: I knew that…

History class boring. Well got to keep on eye on Louis he's Rika's crush. Louis tends to debate with people all the time. My teacher Mr. Norwell has a tough time debating with him sometimes.

"Yo, Mr. Norwell!"

"Hello Louis, Class (starts talking about the French and Indian war blah blah)"

"Wait a sec I thought that it was a war with French and Indians literally?" Louis joked about.

To Sakura it was her everyday life around bobos. Its strange this town has the highest scores on the standardized test everyone gets. 30 minutes later RING!

It was over only a whole bunch of subjects to go… Sakura thought.

The first few classes was ok well except the fact in gym she couldn't even catch a volley ball. Not so athletic. Lunch always great.

Science the usual a teacher who goes "Clahahahasssssssssssssss, weheee have a verhyyyyyy important lahab today." The teacher is always obsessed about pencils too. The day is almost over just 2 hours left. Which is 3 subjects left.

**Sakura**

Oh boy he's here… There was Syaoran flirting with his friends who are girls. Sometimes he flirts with the teacher. Which sometimes is everyday every time he gets the chance to. Ms. Carlie is too nice with these kind of people.

"Hey Sakura, can you pick that up for me?"

Me who's very stupid for recognizing jokes. Picked up the pen.

"Ooo, Sakura bad girl I never knew you wore nice lacy panties…" Syaoran said as he smirked.

His buddies and him were laughing crazy. Me just blushing. After torture was over, I went to

geometry. On the way Syaoran pretends to sneeze on me. That was nothing so I didn't care. After that I saw Syaoran opening the door for other girls. I needed to get out of school right away so I

went towards him which meant the door. He automatically closes it locks it and goes, "Oops my hand slipped, hope you never get out." He ran with his friends laughing. I on the other hand was

trying to get out. I tried the other door to go to the other building. Which had another few doors to get out. Shit is was locked all of them. Tried to go to the main office oh no everyone left… Hours

passed… My parents wouldn't know about this since there in on vacation. And nanny will think I just ran off to a sleepover with Tomoyo. Worst of all it's a Friday. Including that President's day

DAY OFF! What should I do. I just went in a art room sat there and just painted to keep my cool. I finally got an idea the windows! Wait the windows here are to far up and narrow since it's the lowest building.

Are school is sort of slanted so some of the rooms which unfortunately I'm stuck with has narrow high windows. GOD why didn't Syaoran at least locked me in the other building? Still he's kind of cute, nightmare, but cute. I could say he's my biggest crush yet. That 's why I'm probably taking these things he does to me. Or maybe I'm just too shy…Ok How am I going to get out of this mess?

This first chapter is kind of boring but what do you expect? It's the first chapter! Well peepz review please? It'll get better,definitely. Well what do you think will happen how will Sakura spend 3-day weekend in a school?


	2. Chapter 2 Locked in

**XxQuietSecretxX**: I do not own CCS hehe pleaz don't sue me... 

**Sakura**

It was almost 10:00. I tried my best to think everything of what I can do. Climb out the window wasn't an option. I tried all the doors... Did I try all the doors? Of course the Fire escape door for an emergency! Lately I haven't been thinking straight. Probably because I was so scared and nervous and didn't know what to do. I'm going to fucking kill that Syaoran when I get to him!

I started to walk and then run. Why did the door seemed so far away? Along the stairs I saw a glimpse of a white silvery wing. Ignoring it I went outside, "I'm FREE!" ok that was ridiculous, people always say I'm extremely dramatic. Its going to take a while to go home so I decided to go to Tomoyo's house.

On the way I see couple of stoners and alcholics. One short dude comes up to me and says, "Yo, how about we get to know each other tonight?" I ignored him. "Aww come on, Little cherry head is to scared to do something daring." Thats it last straw. I held his shirt and lifted him up (he's kinda light) while I said,

"You better shut up or I'll knock your damn head off."

"Ohhhh Cherryhead getting angry I like that..."

Not a minute to lose so I kicked his nuts and slammed his head on the wall. "I had enough troubles for one day, and I don't need you to make it worse!" Poor guy I thought I shouldn't have been that rough... Before I get caught with some other dweeb I better hurry.

**20 minutes later...**

I didn't want to wake Tomoyo's parents up so I climbed up to Tomoyo's window...

**Narrator**

"Hmm, honey theres a shadow going up and up and up and up and up..." Garry said (Tomoyo's father)

" Its nothing dear you its just your whacked up mind playing tricks on you."

"Ohh," Garry scratched his head. (Quiet Secret: How can anybody be that dumb? Oh yea I made him that way)

**Sakura**

Almost, almost almost! Got to Tomoyo and went in. How did I do it I have no idea...

Tomoyo stirred. She was sure she saw some girl with shoulder length hair. She ignored it.

"Hey, Tomoyo wake up!"

"No, mommy I want to stay home and bake cookies with you."

I never knew Tomoyo baked cookies. So all this time she lied about the whole cookie dream, and why she was afraid of it. Please don't ask Tomoyo is bit eccentric. Here I go again talking to myself...

**(Morning)**

I saw Tomoyo and she was still sleeping. I even had the idea to poor icy cold water over her. Instead I tried to turn on her boom box and ended knocking myself out. Thats it while I was kicking Tomoyo right on the ass. I know thats mean, but Tomoyo always say do anything for a person in need. And I am in need.

"WHAT? Saku? Why, What, How? How the hell did you get up here?"

"Climbed the window"

"Knowing you thats nothing..." Tomoyo sighed.

I explained how Syaoran locked me in school with absolutely no people.

"That son of a bitch! Why did you let him do that?"

"Didn't you hear my story I didn't let him. He did by surprise..."

"God damn it..." Tomoyo replied

"Wonder whats he's going to do next..."

Tomoyo, "There is something I hear not that its true I hope..."

"What?"

Tomoyo replied, "I heard one of the preppy snobs making a deal with Syaoran. Unfortunately they were talking about you, about money I think..."

Thats strange I thought Syaoran had loads of money. I guess its just pleasure for him to do something including me...

**Few day before...**

Syaoran and his gang was sitting, laying around.

"You know that geek Sakura?" Eriol asks

"What about that bitch?" Syaoran replies

"Don't me wrong but she has a nice bod." Eriol says

"Sure..." Syaoran ignores him

Other guy name Takuya, "Syaoran can handle her nice and smooth right my man?"

"No way there is no way in hell I'm going to touch that geek" Syaoran says.

Eriol thinks out loud "I thought you loved to destroy her? This will be the biggest blow ever..."

"Syaoran what kind of grudge do you have against her? She never did anything to you" Hayatae

"Shut up anyways its my job to do so..." Syaoran says coldly

Hayatae fell down in laughter

"Well Li then your just a big fat loser." Takuya says

"What?"

"I mean c'mon how many girls have you fucked? One puny slut wouldn't matter?"

"She's a dork and I only get the good ones. Probably terrible fucker anyway" Syaoran tells him

Eriol starts off the bet, "I'm betting Syaoran can't get Sakura for 100 dollars."

"I'm saying he will for 300 hundred." Takuya says sternly

"Ah you weasels, Me- Syaoran could destroy Sakura for 500 dollars (either way he will why not this way?)" Hayatae replies

Syaoran thought, "I don't to even touch that freak! Then again my mom cut my allowance and will never give me one until I get an A+ on that midterm..."

Syaoran agreed. "Fine I give 500 dollars for me that I will fuck her. If I do you people give me 500 dollars and each!"

Takuya, Hayatae both at the same time, "Wait we betted..."

"Fine my little descendant" Eriol thought (Why the hell did I say that?)

Everyone had with a big question mark in their head.

"The deal is you have exactly 2 months do it. Not that you will win." Eriol smirks.

"Oh I don't know" (smirk)

Syaoran thought Little Miss Sakura you are done for. Everyone asks me why I torture Sakura. Thats because she is the nerdiest of the nerd! Not saying she's actually that ugly but... Those thick glasses, That black skirt and overalls, Straight shoulder length hair. Her hair color I give credit- but whats with that hair do? Usually I don't care, but this girl is you can say is special. Most of all she's too clumsy...

**Present Time**

I wonder what Syaoran was about to do? Knowing him its bad and veryyyyyyyyyy bad. Lets see uhhh put gum in my hair? No he did that last time, and thats too small to bet on. Hmm take my skirt off? Nah he's not that stupid. Make a fool out of me? Yea but how... Sex? (laughing seriously hard)

Kids around Sakura froze and stared at her.

Whoops me and my big mouth with a kind of laugh that freezes people. I look up and I see Syaoran walking. Syaoran in a park? hmm doesn't look right... He had a big huge grin on his face. a Dark Blue tank top with Black vest over it. You can see part of his chest. And the one the only Black pants that made his ass look gorgeous. Why the hell did I just say that?

"Well, well, well looky hear Sakura Kinomoto all alone..." Syaoran smirked,  
"Need somone to caress you?" he said as he reached over and slammed me against the wall...

I closed my eyes what will he do?

_Well, thats chapter two. Do you want to know what he will do? If you really want to know stay tuned and pleasssseeee review... Thank you thank you (applause)  
_Syaoran kicks me in the head- You moron!  
Me-grrrrrrrr (about to kill him)  
Sakura- No we need him for the next show!  
Me- Yea right... Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Good bye

XxQuietSecretxX: Updating fast as I can... This should take another day to appear... Feb 26 2005 Syaoran: So what? Theres people who are experts here.  
XxQuietSecretxX: What does that got to do with anything?  
Tomoyo: Yea!  
Syaoran: Where did you come from? 

**Sakura**

He was right there in front of me. I was between his arms against a wall. I was getting scared, out of all things why this? This isn't like him. Yea it is like him to grab a girl, but he tends to go for the sluts and desperate. Syaoran breathed on me his breath smelled like cinnamon as if he ate Big Red.

We were just standing there... My legs felt wobbly and my head started to swirl. I've never ever felt this way before. Admit I said to myself you enjoy this... Yea I do enjoy it. In the arms of the most hottest boy in school, face that looked slightly tanned like a coconut.

This was it he moved closer and he said, "Another time baby..." Syaoran turned around and started to go off with his little girlfriend Cecilia. For few minutes I was dazed I didn't know what to do... Tears of jeolousy fell as I saw them running off. I asked myself Why out of all the guys him?  
2 weeks later May 15

**Narrator **

Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday dear Sakura Happy Birth day to you

"Happy 15th birthday Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed while everyone covered there ears in horror. "Here's your presents!" Rika tells her "Wait you know we should eat first, because Sakura is kind of cutting the cake right now." Meiling laughs "Yea I knew that..."

Sakura felt wonderful and great. Full of joy. Nothing can possibly go wrong. (The bell rung)

"I'll get it" I'll get it Sakura yells When Sakura answered the door to her dismay it was Syaoran. "Happy birthday"

Syaoran handed a big box with a big ribbon on it. Sakura was confused why did he? How did he? what did he do? How am I supposed to react?

"You can say thank you"  
"umm thanks"  
"Fine, See you later, bye"  
"Bye?"

Strange lately for the past week or so. Syaoran was different. More kinder, more generous

Tomoyo: What is it?  
Sakura: Oh its nothing...

**Where Syaoran is**

"Lately mate you've been quiet nice to that Cherryhead" Eriol exclaims "All part of my evil scheme," Syaoran thinks Takuya yells, "Syaoran is probably doing something new"  
Hayatae, "I bet he's going nice on her pretending he loves her, then her fucks her, then he breaks her heart to smithereens"  
"Isn't that exactly what he does all the time?" Eriol asks "Who knew?" Takuya replied

"No, I don't so Cherryhead won't know a thing what I'm doing"  
"You have 1 and a half months left mate"  
"Don't worry I'll do it wayyy before the time this is over..."

**Sakura's House**

The birthday party was over. Sakura opened every present. She got alot of interesting things... Yet there was one she hadn't opened and nobody knew about it. Reaching under the closet something scratches her and leaves a big mark on her arm. Shit Sakura thought. Running over to the sink, rinsed the blood off and put a cloth around it.

Everything was soon calm. She headed over and opened it. It was a jewelery box, and it had a letter inside...

_Sakura_  
Sorry for the things I've done. I never knew how much it hurted you. (Sakura smirked, "Yea right") I'm sorry. Meet me around the penguin park around 10:00 PM. I'll be waiting and I won't leave until you come.  
_Syaoran_

Thats new something you don't hear everyday Sakura thought. Well better get going almost 10:00. (People I know you are now asking Why the fuck she goin? Well this is just something that has to be done) She dressed up in a Black hanky chief skirt and a regular gray shirt. She kind of looked nice with the whole new look. Eyeliner eyeshadow pink lipstick no straight and plain skirt...

**Syaoran**

When is she going to get here? Yes she's here!

Warning people next scene is kind of bloody and bruising and a chance of lemon.

**Sakura**

I saw him we talked and talked no move yet. We went to some store thats open 24 hours a day and got a drink. We went outside. He stared wouldn't take his eyes off me or my breast. He took over and kissed me. I felt his tongue begging to dance with him. With pity I kissed him back.

I heard him moan, while I touched his soft chestnet hair. Feeling reach up to my shirt I stopped him. "NO" I said. "Come here you" he said. He layed on me not letting me budge. I tried to scream but no he had his mouth covered on mine. Syaoran was to busy trying to take my clothes off. Later he dragged me into a hotel, and layed me across the bed.

He took control of my legs by putting his legs over. I tried to move with my free arms, but he pinned me and said, "don't try to move just relax." He ripped my shirt off, and worked to take the rest of my clothing off.

"No!" I cried.  
Whenever I tried to run away he grabs me and bruises me.

Syaoran was moaning crazy. Soon pain came...

Syaoran was fast asleep. This was my first time... As I saw droplets and puddles of blood on the sheets. My breast was too numb and cold. My body felt it was used like an object, not a living thing.

I walked to my house. I couldn't take this anymore I'm leaving...

**Syaoran**

Days and Days passed but no sign of my minx. I got the money and alot big time! Still that night was pleasurable no matter if it was Sakura. Its always great when you take away their virginity. I couldn't help myself when I said, "Yo, teacher! Where's Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Yes, Sakura... Isn't going to be here anymore... She left to China."

That girl would run away from anything. Doesn't matter got the money, took her virginity, and there is one less geek I have to see in this pathetic school.

XxQuietSecretxX: Well thats it please people don't get offended with the lemon. It's Rated R duh?  
Syaoran: I can't believe you made me do that!  
QS: Duh your a rapist and a bastard in this story. Syaoran: You could've just said that QS: I need explanatory of it!  
Sakura: Guys calm down!  
QS: Ok no more fighting from now on  
Sakura: Let us smile with joy  
Tomoyo: Your just happy cuz you got to kiss Syaoran  
Sakura: Well I won't until a few chapters...

NEXT CHAPTER:  
Sakura in airport thinks about stuff leaves blah blah, and then its 5 years later. And Sakura and Syaoran are in the same apartment without knowing it! And theres a surprise a big one! Stay tuned it'll be good I promise.

REVIEW please! It gives me alot more confidence hehe Syaoran: Yea it does OK just to tell you...

From now on its.  
Syaoran: 21 years old, bachelor blah blah  
Sakura: 20 and a half or so  
Tomoyo: 21 And Rika, Eriol, and this other guy is going to be there.  
Not much of Meiling and Takuya or Hayatae or Garry and other people. Other characters are coming in! And a whole lots!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 You don't remember

XxQuietSecretxX-yo people, this is next chapter haha, it took me a while to edit it since my computer can be a bitch somehow... well enjoy tried my best Reminder: First story ever written tee hee hee... 

Syaoran: Read this I act like a total jerk Sakura: You are a jerk Syaoran: No I'm not Sakura: Yes you are!  
Syaoran: NO I'M NOT!  
XxQuietSecretxX: Guys chill along with the show!

Also I don't own CCS only some characters that I invented in my head...

**Summary**

Syaoran and Sakura had somewhat bad relationship, and now lets see how this story goes...

**Sakura (in the airport)**

"Plane for China ..." A woman said on the intercom Well I thought goodbye to Tomoyo, Rika, Nanny, Mom, Dad I'll miss you... It took me a while to get my parents permission to go to China and leave this treacherous place. Filled with men that... I paused my mind. I also reminded myself, that I am going for a new beginning and leave the past never look back...

**Narrator**

Sakura boarded in plane. Tomoyo and Rika had tears in their eyes, and Syaoran was just Syaoran...

**5 years later...**

Sakura Kinomoto moved back to Japan. Everything almost everything was perfect. She had a nice apartment, went to a great university, and worked for someone she had no clue who it was... Other than that perfect. "Mommy!" cried a young girl's voice Sakura smiled brightly as she held the girl in her arms. "How was kindergarten today Lin?" "Great! We learned the ABC's and I spelled horse and cat right today." said Lin cheerfully.  
"Ohh, my baby girl is all grown up."

"Mommy..." Lin chuckled.  
"C'mon baby lets go inside I'll make you a snack"  
"Ok."

It has been years since the day. Sakura tried to forget about it, but there's always a reminder. Still she loved that reminder. Lin had her brown hair, nose, mouth, and her eyes was just like amber... The look of those eyes tended to give Sakura flash backs. She could manage it the girl had her personality, yet her father's stubborness. They went inside the elevator. As they went in. At the same time a cold-winded man came out of the other...

**About Syaoran**

In the Li Corporation it was going great. Business was the best. Syaoran could've gotten a better apartment, but something drew him to pick that exact one. Going in to the Limosine and into the company building. There was a meeting a really big one. The Fashion Art company was close to becoming theirs. The Li Corporation department of Art wanted their ideas badly. They collected the money to buy the company, also the head of the company was willing to sell it. The Corporation only got bigger and bigger.

**About Sakura**

Things were getting hectic after work it was time to pick up Lin, after that college, after that make up new ideas for the design and of course hw. It was a long list everyday, but Sakura did it. She could've just went to college only or the company only. But the burden on her parents will be too big.

"Only a half more year to go..." Sakura thought about college. If she completes college she could get a better job in that company. For now she was just a beginner Designer. She went in the building where she worked at. Everyone said hello to each other. There some some sort of meeting, and from the sound of it-it wasn't good.

A unfamiliar man appeared. "The Li Corporation has now bought this company and is in charge of it." Everyone started to gasp and whisper. "Oh no, and just when the boss was about to give me a raise." Sakura mumbled.

"This is your new boss..." the man clearly stated.  
A young man who was no more than a year older than her appeared. Sakura gasped. "Hello my name is Syaoran Li nice to meet you all personally."

Sakura covered her face. Syaoran didn't seem to notice her, no Syaoran didn't remember Sakura at all. Everyone was introducing themselves to the new boss. "I'm Kinomoto, Sakura"  
Syaoran just said hello and the others started to tell their names.

**Sakura**

So I was just another girl that meant no meaning? NO DUH I said to myself he IS Li Syaoran. He probably didn't even think what might've happened to me after the whole thing. I decided I was just going to be normal to him yea normal. My friend Naoko nudged me and said, "Sakura the meeting is over! We could go now."

"OH! I didn't notice"  
Naoko,"Isn't that new boss hot'  
"Yea very, very..."

I went along on my day. Not knowing where I was going I bumped into none other than the boss. "Hello and you are"  
"Sakura." I just stated.  
"Well watch where your going next time, See ya babe."

Still has his flirtatious remarks doesn't he? He doesn't remember... I remember it so clearly and strong. I came back home well I saw Lin talking to a man. I overheard them along the way. It was Syaoran I froze.

"Whose your mom?  
"Can't tell you"  
"Well why not"  
"Mommy said not to speak to strangers"  
"OK then do you live around here"  
"Maybe, maybe not." Lin replies, "Bye." She ran off to the clubhouse she and Sakura made.

Thank goodness she didn't tell. Thats my girl. Hmm the man doesn't even know his own child nor his... I'm nothing to him... Tears were rolling on Sakura's eyes...

_Ok I updated this pretty fast a day huh? Good good. Whew. Please review. I'm now updated medium length chapters in every 2 days or week or so. So I can't write that long._

**Next Chapter:**  
Syaoran gives Sakura a promotion. Sakura graduates from college. Syaoran still doesn't remember the incident. And Sakura is heart broken as usual. Tomoyo and the others are back. 2 more kids are going to join, and probably in another few chapters Syaorans gonna be clueless.

Syaoran: You make me so cruel.  
QS: I know Syaoran: Why couldn't I be superman?  
QS: Because you don't have any super strength Syaoran: Yea I do (Tries to lift a rock and fails)  
Everyone: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Syaoran-blushed.

Well **_review review review review_**! It gives me more confidence!


	5. Chapter 5 Ball Party

XxQSxX: You know its been only one day... I'm getting addicted to this whole fanfic. Must type, Must type! 

Syaoran: Can I get a day off?

XxQSxX: NO! On with the show!

Sakura left Lin with Tomoyo. When Tomoyo heard the news of Sakura is back! She dashed and ran to her house. Its been a long week and now its the weekends. Trees were passing so fast it seemed as life was so slow compared to it. The bus stopped. It was that park the penguin park... Filled with good memories and bad ones.

"I need to forget this." Sakura mumbled, "I need to live with my life..." Sakura thought of what happened the other day...

2 day before...

"Tomoyo!" "Sakura!" The 2 best friends hugged each other so tight it looked very very queer.

"Oh my gosh! Tomoyo when did you come?"

"Only when I just heard from Rika that, MY BEST FRIEND IS BACK!"

"Lets go inside." offered Sakura.

"yea."

They were going to the elevator and Tomoyo was sure she saw a man that looks like Syaoran was leaving.

"I must be hallucinating..." Tomoyo thought grumply.

Tomoyo looked at the apartment. It was a fair deal 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms living room... All of a sudden a little girl's picture catches her eye. She looks at it.

"Saku?" Tomoyo asked while Sakura was making tea and coffee in the kitchen.

"hmm?"

"Who is this girl?"

"Oh, thats Lin" Sakura replies, "She's my daughter."

Tomoyo asked surprisingly, "You adopted a kid?"

"No, its really mine..."

Tomoyo was confused. If this girl really is Sakura's. That means she got this child when she was 15. "Who's is it?"

"Mine of course." Sakura laughed.

"No I meant the father."

Sakura didn't know what to say so she lied, "I don't know."

Tomoyo had flashbacks in Jr. high, Syaoran couple of kids, talking...

"Oh my god!" Tomoyo remembered the bet she overheard.

"what?"

"This is Syaoran's isn't it? This girl looks alot like him too." Tomoyo sternly told her.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, nothing... Do you want coffee or tea?"

"You can't even tell your best friend?" Tomoyo sighed.

"Its complicated, hurtful..." Sakura was getting close to tearing.

Tomoyo realized what she was saying and stopped. "I need to know though did you meet him?"

"Yea..."

"When! did you tell him?" Tomoyo face brightened.

"Just a week ago... He doesn't even remember me."

"Why that punk I'm going to beat him up Where is he?" Tomoyo yelled.

"Stop its no use, he has a fiance and everything." Sakura said, " Anyways I'm fine with my life its great!"

"Oh Sakura why do you live like this?" thought Tomoyo.

**Sakura**

Should I go and tell him? He would probably laugh and tell me I'm crazy. Its not everyday for him for girls to stalk him and do anything to get him. I'm probably not the only one...I was making a design and concentrating fully, until a warm hand went over my shoulder.

"I heard you graduated now." a familiar voice was heard.

I turned around and there he was Syaoran...

Syaoran, "I know you have talent, so if you promise you work harder you can be the head of the art department."

"umm, sure why not."

"good."

I nearly stumbled over and cried with joy and sorrow. Being the head means seeing him more often. Maybe I'll get a chance to tell him. Suddenly he turns around.

"Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"There's this big part I'm holding, and I would like you to come..."Syaoran asks.

"Oh when?" Sakura asks back.

"Sunday around 8:00 PM." Syaoran included, "I'll pick you up too."

"Oh, why?"

"I need to introduce all the heads of departments to other powerful people." Syaoran answers.

" I see so I should really come." Sakura said, "Ok I'll come."

"Yea, and where do you live?" Syaoran asks.

"Just pick me up from here I'll drive to here." Sakura quickly replies.

Syaoran asks, "You sure?"

"Yea."

"Well see you sunday."

I see him really leaving to his office. This can be good and terrible, but I should stay open minded so I'll go for good. Anyway being the head means alot of money. Which will help life for me and Lin.

**Syaoran**

That's strange I feel I've met this girl. I also hear that she lived in Japan since she was 15 and moved to china till she was 19. Couldn't be possible I've never been in Japan when she was here. I lived in America all my life. Kinomoto is a particular person. Any person that got promoted that high would go crazy. Well I still want to get to know her. I feel we have this bond that keeps us together and not fight.

I'll see you and I will reveal your past...

_**Will anything change-XxQuietSecretxX**_

XxQS: Whoo hoo done with this chapter!

Syaoran: I sound like a gentle men here (tear)

Sakura: Stop acting like a baby!

Syaoran: Ohh I wonder why I think I've been in America?

_Next Chapter_

_Sakura and Syaoran in party. Sakura sees his mother and fiance. The fiance is not telling that part. Truth uncovers and secrets so many secrets. Lin and her 2 kiddy friends May and Yi Chun are just there I guess. Oh yea and something good happens between SS hehe! So happy. This story is going to have a happy ending so stop worrying peepz!_

Oh yea and REVIEW!

Terrible arrow I know.

/  
/  
/


	6. Chapter 6 My love for you

**XxQuietSecretxX**: I don't own CCS please don't sue me... 

**Last time...**

I see him really leaving to his office. This can be good and terrible, but I should stay open minded so I'll go for good. Anyway being the head means alot of money. Which will help life for me and Lin.

**Syaoran**

That's strange I feel I've met this girl. I also hear that she lived in Japan since she was 15 and moved to china till she was 19. Couldn't be possible I've never been in Japan when she was here. I lived in America all my life. Kinomoto is a particular person. Any person that got promoted that high would go crazy. Well I still want to get to know her. I feel we have this bond that keeps us together and not fight.

I'll see you and I will reveal your past...

**Sakura-Right now**

I stared out the window. Today was the day of the ball party. Luckily I had a dress from last year. It was pink with cherry blossoms all over. The satin felt like sand running through my hand. To be sure I tried it on, perfect fit. The curves on my body is nicely done on this dress. Ding Dong Ding Dong. Oh May and Yi Chun must be here.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello!" Squeaked two little children. Behind them was May's mother who agreed to babysit all 3 of the kids today.

"You will be home about 1 o'clock am no?" May's mother said.

"Yes." I noticed that May's mother had a slight accent that I didn't notice until now.

"Well goodbye!" Sakura smiled as she kissed Lin on her cheek. "You be a nice little girl ok?"

"Ok, mommy havee fun!" cried Lin as she waved to her mommy outside just now.

Oh Lin you are my love of my life. She always cheers me up, always understands... As I drove to building that stop and go light seemed like a fast shooting star as it changed to green yellow and then red. Car stopped, as I looked across the other car I saw two very, young, happy, couples holding hands. I smiled it looked really nice. Strangely I was sad and happy at the same time. Before I knew it I was nearly past the company's building. There he was in a night shadow black suit which gleamed in the sun as I walked near.

"Come in." he says as he opened to door to the Limosine. I knew all the time he was a rich person, but not this rich. The car had nice little flashlight roses as it blinked simoulaniously as the vehicle moved.

"Drink?" he asks. Syaoran holds up a bottle of Sprite, Fanta, and Coca Cola.

"Umm how about Sprite?" I asks back.

He reached in the ice box, and pulled a green bottle filled with bubbly liquid inside. For himself he chooses a grape Fanta. It was quiet along the way. It almost felt like hours and hours, when it was only 40 minutes. The Limo stopped. Syaoran jumps out, and reaches his hand to me. I take it cameras was flashing as I walked into the red carpet, and to the ballroom. While walking to the room I felt like a cloud running over the sun.

"Oh! Syaoran! Ahh!" girls screamed when he walked passed by them.

I almost felt if I was his wife, his girl... He lets go of me, tells me to only follow him, and introduces me to his employees in the Li Corporation. There was Himeno the secretary, Daniel the foreign language translator, and etc. Many, many people surrounded me and asked questions. And there was Yerinn and Cecilia. I remember her long ago... Yerinn? Syaoran says this is his mother... No, it couldn't be...

"Hi, my name is Mawata Fan, but you can call me Cecilia."

"Kinomoto, Sakura..." I couldn't speak more. Surely this girl out of all the girls remember me. I see it in her eyes, it was hatred...

**An hour later...**

I was sitting near a pond, as Syaoran surprised me.

"You know memories?" I asked

"Of course I do."

"Tell me, tell me about when you were young." I asked

"Lets see when I was young I lived in America and only. I just moved, and I..." he said more...

No! No! I thought no! It's all wrong!

"And yea thats it you?"

"Do you happen to know Tomoeda Highschool?" I asked

"Yes, I've heard of it."

"Were you ever there?"

"God, Sakura weren't you listening I lived in America and Tomoeda isn't in America." Syaoran chuckled.

"Don't you remember anything?"

"Umm Sakura are you okay."

"Because I remember you..." Sakura was saying as tears fell.

"What?"

"I remember a boy just like you, he raped me..." I covered up, "After that my life changed, I had not only me to take care of, but my child as well..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sakura..."

"It's okay, I was so surprised you look like him but you don't act like him..." I said.

He hold me. Ever so tight. Yes I have decided I love this new Syaoran Li whoever he is. Maybe he is somebody else... The problem is the fiance...

"I love you."

I looked up.

"I love you at the first moment I met you." He said quietly.

I froze, "I thought you had a fiance."

Syaoran included, "She used to be, my mother keeps saying she is my fiance because she just wouldn't accept it."

"But there is no engagement. None at all..." He mumbled.

I threw my arms around him. While he said, "I could take care of you and your daughter. I promise."

We looked at each other and kissed softly. He deepened it making my tongue to go have a dance with him. Touching me behind, he took me and put me against a wall. I put my legs on his waist, as he took off his jacket. He pulled me to a empty room. And layed me ever so gently on the bed. I started to unbutton his shirt as he pulled down my dress. Exposing my breast neatly cupped into my bra.

He unclips the bra as he sucked on the right nipple and massaged the other.Syaoran did the same to the other. Going down he put two fingers underneath.

"ohhhhh," I groaned this was pleasurable.

Soon we were both completely naked and tangling over. I touched his well toned muscles and licked them and sucked them. I heard his masculine groan. It pleased me to please him. Soon he went under and sucked my fold.

"mmmmmm" we bothed pleasured.

Soon this was it. He readied into me as he said, "Are you ready?" "Yessss." I couldn't wait. He went in it was painful but to do this with a loved one was wonderful. As each pace grew faster we climaxed and fell into each others arms.

"I love you." I sighed.

"I love you too..."

It was morning. I don't regret the fact we did it. It felt great.

"Good morning." Syaoran said as he kissed my head.

"Good morning." I said. I was supposed to go home but May's mother must've taken care of it.

We cuddled into each other as my breast smushed into his. until... The door opened. It was Cecelia...

_I know its a cliffy. But I'll update soon!._

**Next time.  
**There will still be alot of SS romance in the next. And a truth might be revealed...

**_XxQuietSecretxX: Finally I'm done with this one.  
Please review review review!  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo: Yea please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7 Moving out

**XxQuietSecretxX**:_ People read the summary a bit better this is the second time someone said that to ME. It says after that YEARS LATER! Geez I'm trying here, people you make me feel so sad... Read better! They are not in highschool anymore. OK to make it clear to everyone... Some JR high has 9th grade in it I know my town does... I know its strange and all but I'm used to that. Sakura got raped in 9th grade now there like in college. Oh yea I tried to fix and I did fix so please please, people don't be so mean to me... Ok back to the story is it clear for everyone how the story goes now?. Because if you don't just tell me don't delete! boohoo that happened to me last time._

**Sakura**

A person with long ebony black hair with hazel eyes opened the door. Her eyes were big as baseballs and her hands were shaking. It was her Cecilia... She turned around not to show she was crying. After that she ran, ran as fast as she can to get rid of HER nightmare. I felt terrible now. Was it a mistake? It felt if time froze for me. The rooms grew dark and gray while a soft wind blew across my face. When I turned around it was the same for Syaoran. We didn't say anything to each other. Silence was in the room.

Nothing was heard at all until he told me, "Should I take you home?" his eyes were pleading me. I nodded not saying anything. Just as I remembered he doesn't know my home. "To tell you the truth I live in the same apartment as you are..."I smiled gently as Syaoran said, "Really?" We were almost there. It felt like a wonder when we were in front of the apartment , and closed his eyes and said, "I love you."

He went in, I went in. His floor was 4th mine was the 5th. I went in. I heard a bang.

"Ahhh! Miss Kinomoto I thoughtee weheee had a zedeal of you coming ahat 1 o clock no?" May's mother voice was like a high pitched bird screaming.

I stuttered, "I'm so sorry Grace."

"Humpf just promise never to do zhat again! Ja?" Grace said, "C'mon May lets go, and also zhat other girl went home with her mother."

That was interesting... I went into Lin's room as I saw her sleeping quietly on her bed. Smiling I tucked her in making sure she was comfortable...

**Later...**

Syaoran and I was still going out. Lin obviously loved him... We were going to Li's mansion when we heard...

"Yerrin..."

"Shh, it's going to be all right."

"But, what if he finds out?"

"No, he won't anyway he still loves he just doesn't realize it."

"Waaaa..."

Syaoran and I were stunned from the voices it sounded like Cecilia and Yerrin. When Syaoran tried to approach them they were gone... I wonder what they were talking about. How did what, who, I'm so confused. I do remember long ago... When I first met Syaoran's mother, she didn't look like Yerrin at all. Also I think her name was Yelin Yelren Yelan? I definetely know it isn't Yerrin... It was quiet until I brought up the question.

"Yerrin is your mother right?" I asked silently

"Yes."

"And you say your from America too..." I mumbled as I looked away from him.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its just impossible..." I was now determined to say this.

"Long ago I met you and I'm sure. I met Cecilia also, but I've never met your mother." said I.

"Sakura we never met before."

"Yes we did don't you remember anything. You, you were that boy who took advantage of me 5 years ago. How would I no remember that. That was what changed my life!" I was crying.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I think your running a fever." Syaoran smiled as he put his hand on my forehead.

"No, no."

"Come here, I don't know whats going on in your head but I LOVE SAKURA!" As he waved his hands frantically.

"You never listen."

He picked me up into the sofa and started to caress my head. "I don't know this whole past thing well, I wish I did but I don't."

I just sighed I give up maybe someday he might remember unless he's somebody else. No, he is Syaoran, but what happened?

**Yerrin and Cecilia**

"Mother in law!" Cecilia pleaded, "Please do something!"

"I like that sound, the word mother." Yerrin smirked.

"Syaoran, Syaoran will know!" Cecilia blunted, "I know that Sakura Kinomoto, rumors told Syaoran did something to her."

"No he won't, I changed his records right after the accident." Yerrin said.

"I know I know but need to know why?" Cecilia asked, "It would've been much easier to be with him if his memories changed."

"You don't know how it feels..." said Yerrin, "The pain when your stepson will never accept you."

"So I lied, I made myself his biological mother. Literally I'm not but the law says I am now."

"Why though?"

"You are the only person that knows this. All the people who used to know the Syaoran before thinks he's dead." Yerrin replied.

"To make it better why didn't you change his name fully?" Cecilia asked.

"Because if I did we wouldn't inherit the Li Family Treasures."Yerrin said, "With I can see MY son rule the empire of the Li corporation."

While those two were speaking a old man heard this. He didn't know what they were saying at all, but he felt bad for the Syaoran kid.

**Sakura**

I'm in his arms it felt comfy. I only have an hour left before its time to pick Lin up. There was good things and bad things to being Syaoran's girl. Press is a bad thing, having a day off is the good thing. I don't care the good or bad things. I care that he's there.

He was snoring lightly, as his hand went limp and I didn't try to wake him up.

**Later**

It was time to get Lin. Both of us went. Lin had her hands grabbed my her mommy and Syaoru?

"Syaoru! Syaoru!" Lin said.

"yea?"

"Can we get Pizza?"

"Lin, you ate already." I said

"Still I want to be with Syaoru."

Syaoran and I giggled, we bought her the pizza and after that we went to our apartment. Syaoran and I decided that we were going to live together. After days and days Syaoran pleaded, I finally decided to move to the Li's mansion with him.

**The Day of the Move**

"WOW!" Lin squeaked, "Biggggg houseeee!"

"I know Lin, we're going to live here..." Syaoran smiled.

"Thank you." I said quietly

"No, its my pleasure."

We were all happy. Until Yerrin showed up, but instead of having a frown she had a smile. An evil smile. Next to her was Cecilia with a frown...

_Ok thats end of this chappie. What do you think? Better?_

**Next Chapter...**

_Sakura and Syaoran is in house forever of course. Lin makes Cecilia's life a nightmare. You want to know why sweet Lin got angry? Do you want to see how Lin tortures Cecilia? Well find out!_

Oh yea and Review Review Review!


	8. Chapter 8 Here

**XxQuietSecretxX**: I am so grateful for these reviewers for chapter 7 

kodukulove  
Sakura-jr17  
EKoolCat369  
czakali  
devilish angel 4eva  
zeddy222  
Hotbabe9632005  
Pinaygrrl

**Last time...**

Syaoran and I giggled, we bought her the pizza and after that we went to our apartment. Syaoran and I decided that we were going to live together. After days and days Syaoran pleaded, I finally decided to move to the Li's mansion with him. We were all happy. Until Yerrin showed up, but instead of having a frown she had a smile. An evil smile. Next to her was Cecilia with a frown...

**Right now**

Right there was Sakura, Syaoran, Lin, Yerrin, and Cecilia all shocked and scared.

"Syaoran, I never knew someone else will be living here..." Yerrin said

"Mother, Sakura and I..."

"No matter, its not like I live in this house." Yerrin stated, "But your fiance does live here, and will stay here."

"Cecilia isn't my fiance."

"Yes, Syaoran dear she is."

"MOTHER why can't you ever except the fact we don't see each other anymore!" Syaoran yelled.

"Do not raise your voice against me."

"Go in Sakura." Syaoran told her as he didn't look at his 2 devils waiting to devoure him.

"What are we going to do?" Cecilia asked.

"Don't worry dear, you just stay in your room." Yerrin said.

Sakura

I feel like I finally got what I deserved for the past years. I'm with Syaoran, I don't care about Cecilia or Yerrin. Its Lin and Syaoran I care about. I felt wonderful. Except the fact Cecilia might be still living here but who cares?

"Mommy, who's that devil lady and the Ceci?"

"Well the devil lady you won't see much, but Ceci... just be nice."

"o." Lin thought of an idea to get rid of the Ceci.

Syaoran crepted up to Sakura and, "Hello my little wife..."

"Syaoran I'm not your wife yet..." Sakura sighed.

"Well maybe you will be someday..."

I walked around the looking at every corner. I'm going to live here? Me, Sakura Kinomoto will live here... I felt if I was in heaven. The scent of Syaoran's rose gardens were so sweet and nimble I closed my eyes and sighed. I'm going to forget, forget everything. I saw the men moving all Lin and my things into the house. Even though I kept reminding myself no this isn't a dream. I looked over Lin was twirling and twirling sceaming going crazy.

I sat on my sofa and started to meditate. It really cleared up my head. Syaoran was in front me just staring. He comes over and kisses my lips. Holds me tightly we sat there few minutes which felt like hours. Meanwhile...

In Cecilia's room... Lin comes over and gets every shoe (and hell yea there's alot) puts them in a bag and goes to a near by park... Asks her friends to bury this. Mission accomplished. Mommy always said nobody can come back to a house if they have nothing to cover their feet. Even Lin knew that Cecilia was a bit dumb so it'll take a few hours until she notices...

_XxQuietSecretxX: I know this is a short chapter, but my moms yelling at me since I have to do midterms. Including that I'm making another new story. So I will sorta make a detailed next chapter paragraph..._

**Next Chapter**

This chapter is really focused on Lin and Cecilia. After that Syaoran is going to propose to Sakura, but how will he? Wedding preperation and all. Until Syaoran gets a memory flashback...

_review please..._


	9. Chapter 9 Pt 1

_XxQuietSecretxX: This is Chapter 9 Part 1 of Remember Me_

**Sakura**

Right next to me was the man of my dreams. I decided to be with him forever no matter what. Some people may say that I'm crazy to do this. Well, I'm a crazy person. The bed seemed so smooth and silkier than mine. It makes me want to go to sleep longer... Until the alarm goes as it always does. I shut it off before Syaoran woke up. Standing up I saw him sleeping. He looked like a teensy weensy young boy when his hairs all messy. Kind of looks like Lin when he sleeps sideways. After a good night sleep then comes a refreshing shower I always say.

Never have I seen such a big bathroom. It seems bigger everytime I go into it. Splash Whoosh I turned it on. It was warm steam was coming everywhere. Syaoran seems to like my Sweet Pea bubble bath scent, so I washed with that. The fragrance of it made me think of everything nice and perfect. It was no longer until I heard the door open and close I snapped out of my trance. Then nothing was heard. Didn't he go in? I couldn't look because I had soap on my face.

I thought he was gone so I went along my way. Until... Two warm arms wrapped around me. I looked up there he was gorgeous as ever...

"Good morning."

"Hey." I said quietly as he soon took over my lips and started to rub my back.

He stands there just looking when I was back to washing my hair again. No move... I turned around and saw him drooling and blushing at the sight of breast. He hugs me again.

"I love you so much." He says quietly as he closed his eyes and just stood there with me in his arms. It seemed like the couple minutes we were standing there seemed like hours. Many girls would turn excited, but I felt relaxed. Syaoran soon started to help cleaning my back as I helped with his. We didn't exactly have it but just washed each other. I never noticed but Syaoran started to wash off the remaining soap off mine and his and lifted me out of the tub.

Puts me down gets me into a robe and starts to dry my hair and brush it. After that he gets me into the bed, and started to massage my feet? He rubs his cheek against my feet as he said, "You enjoy it?" I just nodded and smiled. After he finish putting lotion on my body. He takes his time on my breast and butt though. Smirking he goes on top of me and says, "Now your all fresh and clean for making love."

We were in a trance and were about to kiss until Lin barged in. Thankfully we got are robes back on after the massage.

"Heyy, Lin" Syaoran said nervously, "Whats up?"

"Isn't it breakfast time yet?" Lin asked. Syaoran and I both looked up at the clock it was 10 o clock in the morning.

"Ohh, sorry Lin I'll get it ready now." I said as I jumped up to make her breakfast.

"No, I'll take you all out for pancakes." Syaoran said.

"But..." I said. He puts his finger on my mouth. "No, buts" he says.

"Yay!" Lin shouts. She ran to the living room, and started to jump around.

I turned and said, "I hope this isn't going to lead to spoiling the kid."

"One little pancake in the morning whats the harm?" Syaoran asked.

"I guess so, you're right." I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek.

**After Breakfast...**

Lin was jumping up and down from all the sugar she ate. Sakura and Syaoran walking togther like a cute married couple...

**CCCCCecilia CCCcelia**

**CCcecilia Cecilia**

Sniffle Sniffle. Waaaaaaaaaa! My Syaoran... My Syaoran... I lost to Sakura! No, I still have a chance. I know Syaoran really loves me... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I can't believe this is happening to me. Couldn't this just happen to my cat or something?

Why me Why me? I hate that Kinomoto! I hate myself for letting Syaoran get to that bitch! I know I know! I could go for Yerrin for help! Yeah, she always helped me in tough times. She will help this time. Anyways it seemed if she had an idea last time.

All those years spent with Syaoran! Are they a waste? I've known him since since since... Ummm since... Since when I was 6 years old! No wait was that 8? Who cares! I love Syaoran he loves me thats final! That Sakura is playing her tricks in order to get him!

I have to I have to... Hmm what do I do? This time I won't let Yerrin do all the work! I have to do something! Something something devious something terrible! Sniffle Sniffle...

**Sakura**

My love is here, and will be here always. Always in my arms... Lin will always have a father she deserved.

XxQuietSecretxX

So sorry that the chapter is sooooooooooooooooooooooo short I'll make it up someday!

Next Chapter will be Part 2 of this... Since its so short... T.T

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 Yellow Car

_XxQuietSecretxX: Whoa time flies I haven't wrote in months. Sorry_

**Sakura**

Should I ask Syaoran why he doesn't remember a thing. This Syaoran and the Syaoran I knew before are so different. He makes me forget all the pain I kept inside. Is it a different Syaoran? It could be, but they look so alike including they have the same last name. It is him.

After we took Lin for breakfast I said we needed to talk. I didn't say it elaborately I just said we need to talk.

Syaoran, "I did something didn't I?"

"No, you did nothing wrong but wonderfully." I said

"Good, 'cuz I thought this was a break up."

"No," I laughed, "I just wanted to ask you about something."

"What?"

"Remember when you were in highschool?" I asked.

"Of course I know my highschool why?" Syaoran said

"Do you remember anything about it?" I asked, "Just tell me."

"Well all I know is I was good boy and did my work."

No it couldn't be Syaoran was no "good boy". "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure why wouldn't I tell the truth?"

"Oh never mind." I smiled as I leaned forward for a kiss.

* * *

LLLL LLLL LLLL 

He doesn't seem to remember... If he did know he wouldn't want to be with me in the first place. Not that he has guilt, because Syaoran I knew before was...

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled

"Yeah?" I yelled back through the window.

"Come down here!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just come down!"

Alright I'm coming. I wonder what he's so happy about? I walked down the stairs, across the living, across the dining room, and went through a hallway. The door outside was already open. Went I went out Syaoran was there facing the direction I'm in.

"You called?" I said

"Yea I did."

He put his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "Lets go in the swimming pool you and me" Without me noticeing that his hand slid up my shirt and touched my breasts.

"But Lin."

"Shh she's playing with her friends and I want to play with you." Syaoran said huskily.

"Its broad daylight!"

"So?" Syaoran said.

I started to groan as his hands were in full control over me. He picks me up bridal style and goes to the backyard. Setting me down gently I take off my shirt and pants.

"No we're not going in the water like that" Syaoran whispered.

Looking at me up and down he rips off my bra and slides of my panty.

"Neither are you." I said as I started to unbutton his shirt and took off his pants. After that I went in the pool with Syaoran behind.

"You're so beautiful..." Syaoran whispered into my ear.

My nipples hardens as he rubs it against his thumbs. I couldn't control myself, my hand reach down in the water and started to caress his member.

"Oh Sakura..."

* * *

We were soon running around the mansion naked. Syaoran trying to catch me. Eventually he did. He pounced on me leaned forward and gave me a long warm kiss. 

It made my whole body shiver...

"Syaoran we should put back our clothes on now." I said.

"Aww, do we have to?" Syaoran, "How about another night then we could put back our clothes on."

"Its 8:00 Lin's going to be home soon."

"No, she's sleeping over." Syaoran said.

"Lets go now to the bedroom..."

No one could feed that man's appetite fully... I see Syaoran coming toward me.

"Hey..." Syaoran said.

"Hi..."

"Did I hurt you last night"  
"No, When's Lin coming home?" I asked.

"In an hour or so..."

His cell starts ringing.

"Excuse me for a sec."

**

* * *

Narrator **

"Hello? Hi Jean." Syaoran said, "There's a meeting I completely forgot."

Syaoran's converstion was far away from Sakura so she could barely make out anything now.

"It must be important." Sakura thought, "Syaoran had such a serious look on his face."

Syaoran comes in again.

"Hey I'm so sorry I have to go to work today."

"No its okay." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." Syaoran said as he swiftly kissed her on the cheek.

As Syaoran drove to his company a yellow car drives smack in front of him. When he looked there was Cecilia on the drivers seat...

* * *

_XxQuietSecretxX: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like months. I hope you review my story, because I have worked very very hard on it. Trying to make it perfect for all the picky people. And also trying to improve my writing skills will help._

_Well until next time!_


	11. Chapter 11 Memory

**XxQuietSecretxX: Omg I haven't updated in months so sorry!**

_Well since its been quite awhile Last time..._

_"Hello? Hi Jean." Syaoran said, "There's a meeting I completely forgot."_

_Syaoran's converstion was far away from Sakura so she could barely make out anything now._

_"It must be important." Sakura thought, "Syaoran had such a serious look on his face."_

_Syaoran comes in again._

_"Hey I'm so sorry I have to go to work today."_

_"No its okay." Sakura smiled._

_"Thanks." Syaoran said as he swiftly kissed her on the cheek._

_As Syaoran drove to his company a yellow car drives smack in front of him. When he looked there was Cecilia on the drivers seat..._

**Chapter 11**

Syaoran quickly got out of his car so did Cecilia.

"What do you think your doing?"

"What am I doing? What's wrong with you? We were engaged Syaoran. We were supposed to get married!" Cecilia yelled, "But I lost you to that girl Sakura!"

"Do I look that dumb to you?" Cecilia asked, "I get that alot being treated as if I knew nothing was going on."

"Cecilia lets face the facts you only want me for my money."

"No, I don't want your money I only want you." Cecilia said.

"Don't lie to me Cecilia."

"..." Cecilia didn't say a word just went in her car and drove away.

Syaoran couldn't believe what just happened. He never knew that Cecilia was capable of doing this. Considering his past few years with her no one would've thought she'd risk her and another person's life just to get what she wants.  
Syaoran went in the car and sat there for a while. That is until a people kept honking at him to move.

_XOXOXOXO_

Meeting

"What are you talking about!" Syaoran asked (his voice rising).

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Li you weren't here, Ms. Kinomoto wasn't here, so everything just went out of order."

"I can't believe this."

"We're very sorry but it's not like you have been absent for few days its been weeks. Unlike Ms. Kinomoto we need you to run this business."

"Don't talk back at me. I already have enough trouble as it is." Syaoran said as he went outside.

**Syaoran**

This is crazy. I've been out for some time, and all this happens. I'm just lucky that this company didn't go bankrupt! I won't be able to spent time with Lin or Sakura though... They'll understand.

**Sakura**

Everything seems to be perfect. But should I tell him? Why doesn't he remember? Why wasn't I doing anything about it? I sweared to myself I wouldn't be in a relationship. But I broke my own promise.

I started to pace around the room. It's so strange... I don't remember Syaoran's mother being Yerrin... I saw her once in a sunny afternoon. She was coming out of a Limo in order to bring Syaoran his lunch. She looked like a warm person. Maybe it might be me but Yerrin doesn't seem to fit with the woman I saw few years ago...

I'm going to find out...

"Lin?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Do you want to stay here with Wei for a while?"

"Sure mommy."

"Ok I'll come back soon."

I didn't have time to put on make up or doll myself up. Hastily I just took something and my purse and went outside.

Syaoran has forgotten everything. His past isn't really his past. And I'm going to figure out why it's like that. I went to the nearest bus stop, and went to Syaoran's company. The bus was crowded and babies were crying. It reminded me of when Lin was born...

**_Flash back_**

_"Look Sakura it's a beautiful baby girl."_

_I saw the little baby and my eyes were filled with water._

_"Hey there. Oh, my little baby girl..." I said as I hugged my daughter in my arms. The baby's eyes were closed and it was wailing saying that it felt good to be out in the world._

_"What will you name your daughter?"_

_"... Lin... Lin Kinomoto."_

_End of Flashback_

As the bus stopped I stopped daydreaming.

I'm not sure what I'm doing is going to be effective. But I know I have to do something...

**Narrator**

Sakura went into the large company. In the crowds she heard "Miss Kinomoto it is nice to see you again." She ignored it, took the elevator and went up all the way to Li's room.

When Sakura came in she saw Syaoran's back faced her and he was facing the window sighing. Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura his dull face started to brighten up.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked walking towards her, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to ask... Tell you something." Sakura said.

"Alright."

"Can we talk about it over a cup of coffee?" Sakura asked

"Sure, but you should've just called me."

"It's kind of important."

"Ok, which cafe do you want to go to?" Syaoran said.

"The one across the street its pretty good there."

They didn't really say much while they were walking to the cafe. But as soon as Sakura and Syaoran sat down. They went in a deep conversation.

"I want to know about your past life." Sakura said.

"My childhood?"

"More like Jr. High and up."

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Syaoran said, "But why all of a sudden?"

"I'm just really interested."

"The past is the past Sakura." Syaoran said, "I don't want it to come between us."

"No, I just want to know I won't let it break us apart."

"Fine then shoot." Syaoran said.

"Ok, I'll ask the first question. Which school did you go to?"

"Jr High?"

"Both." Sakura said

"Tomoeda Jr Highschool." Syaoran said.

"So far right answer." Sakura thought

"Now my question." Syaoran said, "When did you lose your virginity?"

"Syaoran!"

"Ok Ok its just that you look hot and probably alot of boys went after you."

"Thats what you think." Sakura thought.

"Were you a teacher's pet?" Syaoran asked.

"No, actually my teachers hated me." Sakura said.

"Ohh bad girl aren't you?"

Sakura smirked, "Which highschool did you go to?"

"Tomoeda Highschool of coarse." Syaoran said.

"Ok thats right." Sakura thought

"But that is until I moved when I was at 15 in the winter to China."

"That's not right I got Lin when he was 16 in the around the summer." Sakura thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I moved when I was in 9th grade."

"I..."

Ring Ring.

"Just a sec." Syaoran said, "Hello? ... What? There here already? I thought they were coming tommorow! Fine I'm coming."

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry Sakura business is being a pain in the ass I'll see tonight." Syaoran said as he gave one kiss before he went.

After this whole conversation Sakura was now sure that something happened to Syaoran. Out of all the times a business partner had to come early. Oi, most of the time it was because they came late was the problem.

Sakura stood up since Syaoran already paid the bill.

Sakura decided to head home...

(whole bus ride and rushing home thing.)

"Lin?" Sakura expected Lin to run to her arms but there was no sound.

"Lin! Lin?" Sakura said.

"Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Oh, what? Oh hello Wei I'm sorry I didn't know you were there." Sakura said, "Where's Lin?"

"The mistress decided to take Lin to the park."

"What!"

**XxQuietSecretxX: Well till next time Bye!**

Review Review Review Review!


	12. Chapter 12 Read

I'm still working on this upcoming chapter, and to answer some people's questions no I'm not deleting it. I'm just a little too much bombarded with things to do. Hey but I at least updated two of my other stories Noble Women and Life of the Rich. ;-p

I know I didn't update for months. I didn't even read stories for a while too. But I think this story is going to get really interesting. Has some twists and turns, but not too much hehe. Well I think the next chapter will be done by at least next weekend.

If I don't get too much hw maybe this weekend.

Byes to everyone see you later! 


End file.
